The Battle of Autobot City
by SciFiMan
Summary: A more detailed version of what happened in the movie. Complete.
1. The Initial Attack

The Battle of Autobot City  
By SciFiMan  
  
Dedication: This one's for you, Crazomatic. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.  
A/N: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. You can't sue me because I don't have that much anyway.  
  
I felt that the scene with the battle at Autobot City could have been more detailed. That's what this story's for. I hope you all enjoy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were on a mission. Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, and Ratchet had been sent by Optimus Prime to make a run to Autobot City to gather energon for an assault on the Decepticons to regain the planet Cybertron. They didn't know that things would change that day. They weren't that far from earth. All of a sudden, there was a blast. There was a big hole in the side of the shuttle. Megatron came in followed by Starscream and the Constructicons. Brawn noticed first.  
  
"Megatron. - Decepticons!"  
  
"Die, Autobots!" said Megatron as he transformed and landed in Starscream's hand. Well-directed shots from the Decepticons hit Brawn and caused him to fall to his death.  
  
Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet got up to make one last valiant stand. They aimed their weapons and fired. The Decepticons were too much. Prowl took a lot of hits. The shots caused his internal circuits to explode. Smoke billowed from his mouth and optics as he fell to the ground. Ratchet and Ironhide fell quickly after that. The Decepticons had beaten them.  
  
The other Decepticons then entered and took their places at the controls of the shuttle.  
  
"This was almost too easy, Starscream." said Megatron.  
  
"Much easier, almighty Megatron, than attacking the real threat, the Autobots' moon base."  
  
"You're an idiot, Starscream. When we slip by their early warning systems in their own shuttle and destroy Autobot City, the Autobots will be vanquished forever." Unknown to Megatron, Ironhide had survived. In one last attempt to stop the Decepticons, Ironhide grabbed Megatron's leg to try to pull himself up.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Such heroic nonsense." said Megatron as he shot Ironhide in the head.  
  
"Decepticons, we shall have victory." said Megatron.  
  
"Hail Megatron!" cried the Decepticons as the shuttle flew toward Earth.  
  
On Earth, things were kind of quiet for the Autobots. The Decepticons had been quiet for a while now. The Autobots were kind of worried about that. Ultra Magnus was busy directing the construction of Metroplex.  
  
"Wheeljack, how is everything coming along?" asked Magnus.  
  
"We're right on schedule. We should have the transformation abilities fully installed within the next three days. Metroplex can transform into armored city mode."  
  
"Very good. We now have some extra defenses in case of Decepticon attack." He then turned Grapple and Hoist. "Grapple, how are the shield panels coming along."  
  
"Exactly as I planned it." Said Grapple. "The Decepticons won't be able to get through our defenses once all of the layers of shielding have been installed."  
  
Magnus then turned to Perceptor. "Perceptor, have you seen Hot Rod? I had a few things I wanted him to do."  
  
"He and Daniel went fishing. He promised Spike he would do it."  
  
"Alright. I have a few things to do myself. Supervise the construction until I return."  
  
"Yes, Ultra Magnus."  
  
"Also, tell me when the shuttle arrives from Moon Base 1." Ultra Magnus then transformed and headed for another area of the construction. He came upon the communications area to find Blaster, Trailbreaker, and Red Alert monitoring the scanners.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, we just picked up the shuttle on long range scanners. It should be landing in a few minutes." Said Red Alert.  
  
Away from the city, Hot Rod and Daniel Witwicky were fishing. Hot Rod had promised Spike he would do something with the boy since both of his parents were away.  
  
"Fish are jumping today, huh, Dan-O?" asked Hot Rod.  
  
"I guess so." said Daniel with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know, Hot Rod."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
"Guess I just miss my dad."  
  
"Don't worry, Spike will be back soon... oh hey! I caught something!" Hot Rod then pulled a large fish out of the water. It was very small compared to Hot Rod, but compared to Daniel it was rather large.  
  
"Wow! Look at the size of it!" said Daniel.  
  
"Yep. It's a whopper all right." said Hot Rod.  
  
Daniel then heard a beeping. He pulled a small air traffic monitor out of his pocket. It told him the Autobot shuttle was arriving.  
  
"Hot Rod, the shuttle's coming. Let's watch it land." Daniel said as he gat up and started to run.  
  
"Talk about dull, Daniel."  
  
"Hurry or we'll miss it!" Daniel then jumped on hover board and started off. After a few feet, Daniel hit a rock and lost his balance. He fell off the board. Luckily, Hot Rod caught him.  
  
"If you're going to ride, Dan-O, ride in style." Hot Rod then transformed and placed Daniel in the driver's seat.  
  
After a few minutes, Daniel thought they were at a good spot to see the landing.  
  
"Hey! Let's stop here!"  
  
"Why settle for a peek, Daniel, when you can see everything from Lookout Mountain?" Hot Rod continued to drive. At this time, Kup and a group of Autobots were doing some work on the mountain.  
  
"A little to the left. A little bit more..." Hot Rod then drove through the group of Autobots, almost hitting them.  
  
"Turbo-revvin' young punk! I'll straighten you out yet." Kup yelled at Hot Rod.  
  
The two of them arrived at Lookout Mountain. Daniel got out and ran over to a telescope while Hot Rod transformed. Daniel focused the telescope and noticed something very odd.  
  
"Hot Rod, Look! There's a hole in the shuttle." Hot Rod then lowered his scanning visor to take a lower look at the shuttle.  
  
"What? --- Decepticons!" After noticing the Decepticons, Hot Rod began shooting the shuttle. At the bottom of the mountain, Kup saw what Hot Rod was doing and was quite confused.  
  
"What's that darn fool doing?"  
  
The Decepticons then came out of the shuttle and headed straight for Autobot City.  
  
"Attack!" ordered Megatron. Megatron then turned and shot the mountain causing Hot Rod and Daniel to fall.  
  
"Daniel!" Hot Rod reached out to grab Daniel and managed to pull him to safety. Blitzwing landed and transformed while Shrapnel flew by in insect mode.  
  
"Come on down, Auto-brat." said Blitzwing. Kup transformed and drove toward Blitzwing. Just as Blitzwing had lined up his shot, Kup jumped onto him and bent the cannon. Blitzwing hit Shrapnel, who in turned crashed into him causing both of them to fall down to the ground.  
  
"Huh. Not bad for an old-timer." said Hot Rod.  
  
"Old-timer? That's something you'll never be if you don't get back to the city." Just then, Starscream flew over them and fired a few rounds at them.  
  
"Save it, Kup. Let's burn rubber." The two of them then transformed and headed for the city.  
  
At Autobot City, the Autobots noticed what was going on.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, we got Decepticons." said Windcharger.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Scanners aren't responding. I can't tell for sure." said Sideswipe.  
  
"Autobots, prepare for battle." The Autobots then transformed and headed outside to counter the Decepticons. Outside, Perceptor was waiting. He was in microscope mode analyzing the advancing Decepticon army.  
  
"Ultra Magnus, a cursory evaluation of Decepticon capability indicates a distinct tactical deficiency."  
  
"In other words, Perceptor..."  
  
"We're outnumbered!" said Springer as he aimed his gun and shot a passing by Decepticon.  
  
"Springer, you and Arcee transform Autobot city. Perceptor, tell Blaster to radio Prime for reinforcements."  
  
"What about me Magnus? What about me? Hm huh hm huh hm huh? I can help. I want to help. What about me?" asked Blurr.  
  
"Blurr, you can help me alert the others."   
  
"Absolutely positively definitely. Nobody can get a job done faster than I can. Nobody, nobody, nobody!" They all then transformed and went in separate directions.  
  
Wheeljack, Windcharger, and Tracks were in the armory. Their mission was simple. They had to get the missile launchers into place.  
  
"Tracks, get the missiles." said Wheeljack. Windcharger had the first launcher in place. Tracks had just put in several missiles.  
  
"I have Megatron right in my sights." said Windcharger. He then fired the missile. Soundwave noticed the launch.  
  
"Megaton, behind you." Megatron saw the missile coming. He shot the missile before it could hit him.  
  
"Die foolish Autobot!" Megatron launched a large burst of energy from his cannon. The force of the blast was intense. Windcharger was knocked away form the control panel and sent into the wall. The large hole in his chest was all that was needed to tell he was gone. Tracks and Wheeljack fired back. Another shot found its way into the armory. The shot hit Wheeljack. The remains of his body landed near Windcharger. Missile fire from the Seekers caused a support beam to hit Tracks. The Protectobots came in at that time.  
  
"First Aid, get Tracks to the repair bay." said Hot Spot. He then transformed and began to put out the fires that had ensued during the firefight.  
  
Across the compound, Arcee and Springer had reached the control center of Autobot City. Arcee hesitated as she looked to the outside of the city.  
  
"Come on, Arcee, Let's go!"  
  
"But Hot Rod and Kup are still outside the city."  
  
"We can't wait. They'll have to take care of themselves. Come on!" The two of them activated the controls that turn Autobot City into an armored station. They then ran down a corridor that was closing. Starscream flew overhead and shot at them.  
  
"Pathetic fools! There's no escape." Starscream transformed and came in for a closer shot. The corridor closed on his foot. Another panel was closing in around him. HE did the only thing he could think of. HE shot his foot to get it loose.  
  
"Oh... Ow! My foot!"  
  
Arcee and Springer activated the final controls of the transformation. The Decepticons were now stuck outside the city.  
  
"Breach their defenses!" said Megatron. The Insecticons headed for the entrance to Autobot City. They were hungry, and began to eat the door.  
  
"Delicious... eh, Shrapnel?" said Kickback.  
  
"Uh, a little heavy on the electrons, electrons."  
  
At that time, Kup and Hot Rod were speeding toward Autobot City. Unfortunately, there were Insecticons in the way.  
  
"The Insecticons are in our way." said Kup.  
  
"Wrong. They're our way in. Yah!" Hot Rod accelerated and jumped the moat surrounding the city. He used Kickback as a ramp to get in to the city. Kup quickly followed behind.  
  
"Let's get to the launchers." Kup said. "We need to fight back."  
  
"Good idea." The two of them then sped off."  
  
Perceptor was on a mission. He needed to get to Blaster. There were explosion everywhere. The Decepticons had just gotten in. He finally made it to the command center. Blaster was enjoying the scene from where he was at.  
  
"Look out, shout. Ow! --- Hey Perceptor, what's shaking, other than this fortress?"  
  
"Blaster, Ultra Magnus sends orders to contact Optimus Prime on Moon Base One."  
  
"All right! Cover your receptors, Perceptor." Blaster then transformed and connected himself to a transmitter. "Optimus Prime, do you read me? The Decepticons are blitzing Autobot City. We're really taking a pounding. Don't know how much longer we can hold out."  
  
Outside, Megatron noticed the radio transmitter was pointed toward the sky. He knew a transmission was going out. "Soundwave, jam that transmission."  
  
"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat... eject. Operation: Interference." The cassettes were then released from Soundwave's chest and flew up to the radio tower.  
  
"Optimus Prime, do you read me? The Decepticons are blitzing Autobot City. We're really taking a..." the message was cut off at that point as the cassette robots ripped off the satellite dish that was acting as the transmitter.  
  
"First we crack the shell, then we crack the nuts inside." said Rumble as he broke the glass dome. The cassette robots jumped on Perceptor and started to attack him.  
  
"Run, Blaster. Save yourself!"  
  
"No way. Two can play. Sick 'em." Blaster releases his own cassettes. The small robots then begin to fight amongst each other.  
  
"Do you think you got through to Prime?" asked Perceptor.  
  
"Let's hope so. 'Cause if I didn't we're all going to look like burnt-out toaster ovens."  
  
In the medical bay, the Protectobots were busy. Casualties were coming in every few minutes. Someone had just brought Huffer in. He was beat up really bad. He had taken several direct hits to the torso. He was slipping fast. First Aid worked feverishly on Huffer. He welded and crossed wires. He did everything he could to help his friend, but it was too late Huffer was gone. He then turned to a communications station.  
  
"Cosmos, this is First Aid. Do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
"Are there any survivors on board that shuttle?"  
  
"Unfortunately not. I regret to inform you that Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, and Ratchet are all dead."  
  
"Thank You. Get back to base. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
The news of Ratchet's death hit First Aid hard. He had learned a lot from Ratchet. He considered Ratchet both a mentor and a friend. He had a hard job ahead of him. He had to mend the damaged Autobot mostly by himself. Wheeljack was also dead, and Hoist was probably on the front line. Under his breath, he silently cursed the Decepticons. War was hell. The situation they were all in right then was hell. It was going to get worse.  
============================================================================================  
More of the next chapter will be original work. I'm writing this to include what happened to many of the Autobots. Many of them were not seen in the episodes after the movie. The next chapter will finish the battle. What happened after the Decepticons entered the city and before sunrise? Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. Night Turns to Morning

The Battle of Autobot City, Part II By AutobotJazz  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"We've got Decepticons in the gates, Decepticons in the air, Decepticons inside the walls, Decepticons, Decepticons, Decepticons! If we pick them off the wall and they show up in the air. If we shoot them out of the air and they show up in the gates over there, and that leaves us nowhere, that's where!" said Blurr. He alternated openings in the walls to shoot Decepticons.  
  
Inside a missile turret, Arcee was pulling in the bodies of Wheeljack and Windcharger.  
  
"Come on, Arcee. We've got to get this launcher into place. Megatron's making his big push, and we got to push back." said Springer. Arcee placed Windcharger's body next to Wheeljack and moved over to the launcher. The two of them began to move the launcher into place as Hot Rod and Kup came in.  
  
"Keep at it Springer my boy. Help's at hand. --- Together now." The four of them were able to move the launcher much easier.  
  
"I was afraid you'd be trapped outside the city." Arcee said to Hot Rod.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't worried for a microsecond."  
  
"Then you probably didn't understand the situation."  
  
"That did it." Kup said as the launcher was put into place.  
  
Daniel then went over to a gap in the wall and saw the Decepticons gather near them.  
  
"Constructicons, merge for the kill." Said Megatron.  
  
"Kup, Hot Rod, look!" The Constructicons then gathered and merged into Devastator.  
  
"Devastator." Said Kup.  
  
Devastator began to destroy the Autobot's security structures. "Prepare for extermination."  
  
Springer grabbed a missile and loaded it into the launcher. "I've got better things to do tonight than die." He then fired the missile. It didn't do much. Devastator continued his rampage.  
  
Tracks, Trailbreaker, Warpath, Smokescreen, and Inferno were among the Autobots in the battle. Many of them were beaten up and were under the care of the Protectobots. The Autobot's efforts were quickly deterred by the Decepticons. The Autobots were at a disadvantage. The Decepticons had Devastator with them. Superion was on Cybertron.  
  
First-Aid turned to Blades. "What's it like out there?"  
  
"Hell. It's pure hell out there. Are any of the Autobots in here able to return to combat?"  
  
"The guys in that corner are. The rest of them are either dead or significantly damaged."  
  
"Sounds like it's hell in here too." Blades then gathered the few Autobots who were not injured too badly.  
  
Outside, it was a disaster. The surprise attack from the Decepticons had crippled the Autobots defenses. The Decepticons had already attacked the transformation unit of Autobot City, rendering it useless. The weapon systems had been decimated by Devastator. Warpath and Red Alert had made their way back top the armory to see if there were any weapons that were undamaged to use.  
  
"We gotta ZING find some weapons so we can POW beat those Decepticons." Said Warpath.  
  
"Unfortunately, there are none available. The Decepticons destroyed all of the weapons when they attacked this area."  
  
"Then let's ZAM get ZOOM outta here."  
  
"Good idea. We are probably needed on the front lines."  
  
The front lines were probably the worst. The ground was littered with the remains of seekers and insecticon clones. On the ground were also the almost unidentifiable remains of the three component robots of Reflector. They were right in the path of one of the rockets Springer had launched at the Decepticons. Their sparks were immediately extinguished and all that remained were their mangled, mutilated bodies. Springer was locked in combat with Starscream. Springer had the upper hand as he continued shooting at the Seeker's foot, which was already injured.  
  
"Prepare to feel the wrath of Starscream." He yelled as he charged at Springer.  
  
"Cram it up your afterburner, you egomaniac." Said Springer as he used his sword to slash Starscream's leg. Starscream then transformed and headed off to look for a weaker opponent.  
  
Meanwhile on Moon Base 1, Optimus Prime turned on the communications panel when he heard an alarm signal. It was audio only.  
  
"Optimus Prime, do you read me? The Decepticons are blitzing Autobot City. We're really taking a pounding. Don't know how much longer we can hold out."  
  
He turned to the Autobots at the consoles surrounding him. "Autobots, we must hurry and help our friends on Earth. Jazz, you and Cliffjumper stay here to keep the base defended." Prime, Hound, Sunstreaker, and the Dinobots boarded the shuttle.  
  
"Hound, get us to earth as fast as you can." Said Optimus.  
  
"Yes, sir." He turned on the shuttle and piloted it toward earth.  
  
Meanwhile on earth, the Autobots were still being pressed back. Tracks and Sideswipe were up in one of Aotobot City's defense towers operating defensive lasers.  
  
"I don't think we're being very productive up here." Said Tracks.  
  
"We have to do the best we can. Hopefully reinforcements will arrive from Cybertron."  
  
Just then, Devastator smashed the defense towers. Sideswipe and Tracks landed on the ground. Sideswipe got up and appeared to have no major injuries. Tracks did not look as good. He was pretty banged up. Sideswipe grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. He took him to the repair bay.  
  
Blaster and Thundercracker were locked in battle. Thundecracker managed to kick Blaster and send him flying. Blaster got up and responded with with several shots from his laser blaster. All of the shots connected with the seeker. Steeljaw then ejected and let loose a barrage of missiles that wounded the Decepticon jet.  
  
Blurr was busy with Skywarp. Blurr was running circles around him. The Decepticon then teleported away and reappeared to fire a few shots at Blurr. He wasn't the only one who could be sneaky. Red Alert came up from behind the seeker and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground below.  
  
"Thanks,RedAlertgoodbuddy.Ioweyouone."  
  
"No problem, Blurr. Just keep fighting."  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron was doing damage to the city with his powerful fusion cannon. The city was in shambles. It looked like the Decepticons would win the battle. As the night raged on, the damage to both sides continued to climb.  
  
Astrotrain and Scrapper tried to double team Ultra Magnus. The Autobot city commander was too much for them. He bashed their heads together and bid them off with shoulder rockets. A stray laser blast hit him in the leg. He transformed to vehicle mode to find Autobots that needed his help.  
  
By this time, morning had arrived. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons had suffered heavy damages and losses. The Autobots were feeling the effects of the Decepticons surprise attack. Megatron could feel victory in his hands. It was very close to him.  
  
"Their defenses are broken. Let the slaughter begin!" yelled Megatron. The Decepticons began to approach the city for their final attack.  
  
In earth's orbit, the shuttle from Cybertron had arrived.  
  
"It looks we got here just in the nick of time." Said Sunstreaker. Optimus turned towards the Dinobots.  
  
"Dinobots, destroy Devastator."  
  
"Me Grimlock love challenge." At that time, Grimlock and the rest of the Dinobots jumped out of an opening in the shuttle.  
  
"Dinobots, transform." The Dinobots then converted to their dinosaur modes. Grimlock dives feet first at Devastator, but the colossal Decepticon sent him flying with a devastating kick. Sludge then tried to attack, but Devastator's fists cam down on his back. Devastator then pick up sludge and threw him. Slag managed to tackle Devastator, sending the combiner into the wall behind him. Swoop then came diving in, but Devastator grabbed a fallen wall and threw it on top of the Dinobot.  
  
From outside the city, Prime, Hound, and Sunstreaker were watching the carnage befalling the city.  
  
"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." Said Optimus as he transformed and rolled toward the city.  
  
The Decepticons continued to advance through the city. Optimus Prime had reached the back of their lines. Thrust and Shrapnel turned to attack, but Optimus ran them over in his semi truck mode. Prime transformed with a small explosion to get him airborne. While in the air he took out several Decepticons including Astrotrain, Ramjet, and Soundwave. When he landed, he launched several more vollies from his rifle to take down the remaining Decepticons behind him. Prime finally reached Megatron.  
  
Megatron then turned to confront Prime when he realized the Autobot leader was behind him.  
  
"Prime." He said.  
  
"One shall stand; one shall fall."  
  
"Why throw away your life so recklessly?"  
  
That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron."  
  
Megatron begins to aim his fusion cannon at Prime, but instead reaches to it and deactivates it.  
  
"No! I'll crush you with my bare hands!" With that, Megatron tackles Optimus, and their fight is taken outside.  
  
Outside, Hot Rod sees the struggle. "I've got to help Prime." But Kup tries to stop him.  
  
"Stay away, lad. That's Prime's fight." Said the veteran Transformer.  
  
Optimus managed to grab the Decepticon leader and throw him several feet away. Megatron then grabbed a piece of metal and threw it at Prime like a spear. It connected and tore a hole into Optimus' side. Megatron then shot Prime with his plasma cannon, but the shot missed. Optimus charged and punched Megatron. The impact of the Decepticon leader hitting the wall caused his cannon to fall off of his arm. Optimus pulled the spear out of his side. Megatron then pull and energy saber out of a hidden compartment in his side and slashed Optimus with the sword, further opening the wound caused by the spear. Megatron then jumped to attack, but Prime countered with an uppercut that sent his foe to the ground. Optimus charged at Megatron, who tried to knock Prime down with a leg sweep, but Prime jumped and avoided it. Megatron, lying on the ground still, kicked up and hit Prime. Both of them were now up. Prime charged at Megatron. The Decepticon leader grabbed for Prime's face.  
  
"I'll rip out your optics!" said Meagtron. Prime then managed to grab Megatron and throw him a good distance away. Kup was watching the battle from the side.  
  
"Finish him off, Prime. Do it now." Said the aged Autobot.  
  
Prime walked up to Megatron with his weapon pointed at his nemesis. Getting up, Megaton noticed a laser pistol laying on the ground where Optimus could not see it. Megatron then tried to buy some time to go for the weapon.  
  
"No more, Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!" Prime wasn't buying it.  
  
"You who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff." By this time, Megatron had grabbed the weapon. Hot Rod saw what Megatron was doing and jumped in to stop him.  
  
"No you don't, Megatron!" Hot Rod's struggle with Megatron caused Prime not have a clear shot on Megatron.  
  
"Out of the way, Hot Rod!" grabbing hold of Hot Rod, Megatron rose to his feet and shot Prime in the already open wound.  
  
"Fall. Fall!!!" Meagtron then shot the Autobot leader again in the side and also in the face, which caused Optimus to fall to the ground. He then throws Hot rod to the ground. Prime struggled to get up. With the weapon still pointed, Megatron walked over to Prime.  
  
"Ah, I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over, Prime."  
  
"Never!" Optimus managed to get up and deliver a blow that knocked Megatron over the ledge and down to the ground below. Prime then collapsed from his injuries. Hot Rod ran over to Prime to check on him.  
  
"Optimus, forgive me." Said the young Autobot.  
  
On the ground, several Decepticons have surrounded Megatron.  
  
"How do you feel, "mighty" Megatron? "asked Starscream, who then kicked the Decepticon leader. He then turned to the other Decepticons. "Astrotrain, transform and get us out of here." The Decepticons then began to make their way out of Autobot City. Megatron turns to Soundwave and weakly talks to him.  
  
"Uh, don't leave me, Soundwave."  
  
"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave then picked up Megatron and carried him towards Astrotrain. Rumble came up and grabbed Megatron's plasma cannon. Astrotrain transforms to train mode and wait for the other Decepticons to board. Several of the Decepticons were carrying their comrades who had not been deactivated during the battle. Arcee and Kup were among the Autobots still firing at them.  
  
"The Decepticons are retreating." Said Arcee.  
  
"Prime did it. He turned the tide." Said Kup.  
  
Starscream is the last to board Astrotrain, who closed his doors behind the Decepticon Air Commander. "Astrotrain, take off!" Astrotrain then begins to move. When he had enough momentum, he converted to his shuttle mode and then headed back to Cybertron.  
  
The Autobots had won this battle, but it came at a price. Many of the Autobots were heavily damaged or deactivated. They hoped the Decepticons were as bad off as they were. 


End file.
